


Robert and Liv's Fallout

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron needs more hugs, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Liv is good little sister, Liv is me in this fic, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: Liv loves her older brother more than anyone, you hurt him and she'll hurt you back.





	Robert and Liv's Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I'm actually interested to see how Liv reacts to all of this. So...

Liv was glad to be back home. Whilst it was nice getting away from the village for a while, it was also nice to be back where Aaron is. The month they'd spent with her in Mauritius had been great. Robert and Aaron had been all heart eyes and puppy love to the point of making Liv sick but it was still nice seeing them that way. Nice to see her brother so happy after his ordeal in prison. 

Of course now that's she back she has this horrible feeling. Chas and her had taken one of the Barton Brothers taxi's back to the village, and whilst Liv got out at the pub with Chas, she wasn't going in. No, she was going home to The Mill. The horrible feeling had started a few weeks ago after Aaron and Robert left Mauritius and Aaron had called Chas, Liv not being able to make out the words but hearing Aaron's enraged yelling on the end of the phone. Chas had left their hotel room to talk in private, when she came back it was obvious she was just as angry as Aaron had sounded. 

“What's happened?” Liv had asked immediately. Chas’ eyes flitted around nervously before she smiled and shrugged. 

“Nowt you need to worry about. Just something with The Mill but Aaron has it under control now.” Liv knew she was lying but she could tell Chas was going to be tight lipped about whatever it was.

She texted Aaron after Chas had fallen asleep. 

L: Is everything okay? 

A: Yes. 

L: I don't believe you. 

A: Everything is fine, Liv. Enjoy your time with your mum and we'll talk when you come home. 

She hadn't slept well that night and thought of texting Robert to ask him, but she was sure he'd just tell Aaron and have Robert pass on something about keeping her nose out of it. She tried with Chas again the next day but got nothing out of her. On the third day she broke down and texted Robert. 

L: Is everything alright? 

….

L: Robert? 

….

She never got a text back which worried her even more because he always texted back. 

But now that's she's home she can discover what's happened and put her worries behind her. Aaron's car was out front of The Mill, parked askew. Robert's wasn't there. She walked right in, calling out for Aaron. 

“In here,” Aaron shouted from the kitchen. Liv smiled largely as she saw him, rushing forward and giving her big brother a tight hug. “Missed you,” Aaron mumbled as he hugged her back. 

“You as well. Where's Robert?” She asked as she pulled out of the hug. It was instant at the name, and Liv had to watch as her brother's eyes went dark and empty, a scowl she'd never seen before on his face taking over. “I knew you were lying to me. What's he done?” 

“You want a cuppa?” He asked instead of answering her. “I was just about to put the kettle on and then you can go upstairs and check out your room. I gave you the bigger one.” Aaron's jaw snapped shut after saying that, as a flash of anguish went fleeting through his eyes, but it was enough for Liv to catch it. 

“Aaron,” Liv said softly. “What's going on? Where's Robert?” 

“Cuppa?” Aaron ignored her. 

“Fine. Now talk to me.” Liv sat at one of the stools they'd placed at the island in the kitchen as Aaron busied himself with the tea. “You're procrastinating,” Liv huffed. 

Aaron had his back to her but she didn't need to see his face at that moment. His body language told her everything, from the way his whole body sagged in defeat and his head dropped forward. He was breathing harshly and after a few controlled deep breaths he stood up straight and turned to face her. 

“Robert and I… we aren't together anymore.” Normally Liv would scoff at that, she's been through this with them more than once but not this time, this time is different. It was Aaron's eyes that rang the truth. Such sadness, pain, and the blue orbs hardened into bitterness. 

Liv sort of sagged for a moment before hopping off the seat and rushing to give Aaron another tight hug. “I'm sorry. W-What happened? You just got married.” She looked down at his left and sighed because there was no wedding ring on his finger.

“I don't think… I don't want you to worry yourself with it. Just know that it's over.” 

“Yeah right,” Liv scoffed and pulled back to glare at Aaron. “No way am I taking that as an answer. What did he do to you?” 

“Nothing, Liv. He just…” Aaron's grip tightened on Liv. It's not painful but desperate like he's searching for a lifeline to stay alright, stay sane. “While I was in prison Robert,” Liv flinched at the malice in his voice when Aaron said his name, “had an affair.” 

Liv knew what that was. Knows that's how Aaron and Robert started, but… no. There's no way he could've done that, not after everything. Not after going on and on about being in love with Aaron all the time. God, he even transformed the pub into a wedding just for Aaron to prove how much he loved him before Aaron was carted off. But the truth was staring her right in the face, it was in the way Aaron looked seconds from falling to bits. Liv saw red. 

Her brother is the best thing in her life, she loves Aaron with everything she has. He's been through so much and come out the other side stronger, and this, this is what destroys him? No. She won't stand for this. “Where is he?” 

“I don't know. I think he moved back in with Vic.” Good, Vic would let her in and when she got in, Robert was in for a world pain. Enough to balance the hurt in Aaron's eyes. 

She had one other question. “Who?” She watched as Aaron's jaw clenched painfully before relaxing into his defeated stance. 

“Rebecca White.” 

Liv felt like she was going to be sick. She knew that awful cow was interested in Robert, the way her eyes would follow him around, disgusting pathetic. Of course it would be her. And she's… Liv's unsure but it feels like her heart stopped for a second as she remembered Aaron telling her when they were in Mauritius that Rebecca was up the duff. “Shit,” she blew out softly. Aaron didn't berate her for it. “It's not Ross’?” 

“No,” Aaron choked as tears welled up. Liv didn't think, just moved in again for another hug as Aaron started to cry. They hugged until the kettle went off and Aaron pulled away to remove it from the stove. 

“I'm gonna kill him,” Liv growled. 

Aaron snorted and shook his head as he filled their cups with the water. “Don't say that. Believe me, he's not worth it.” 

“No but you are,” Liv said. “He shouldn't get away with this.” 

“He's not. I dumped him and he's gone. It's over and I want it to stay that way,” Liv didn't believe him. She looked behind her at the door just as Aaron was turning to face her with the two mugs of tea. “Don't even think about it.” 

"What?” 

“Don't play innocent. I know you're angry-” 

“Damn right I am. You should be too after what he's done. Please tell me you at least decked him?” Aaron shook his head and set the mugs on the island.

“I didn't hit him. He's not worth it.” Maybe not, and whilst Liv is just a fifteen year old girl without a strong right hook, a kick to Robert's balls will be just as effective and next time she saw him Robert will be on the ground in pain. “Don't do anything stupid, alright?” 

“Fine,” she lied and Aaron saw right through it but it's not like he could stop her if she really wanted to hurt Robert. “I'm gonna take my things upstairs. Why did I get the bigger room?” 

Aaron shrugged and didn't meet her eye. “Thought you might enjoy more space.” Liv didn't push it even though she knew Aaron was lying. She just sighed and grabbed her bags, hauling them upstairs. 

She threw her bags into the room and listened at the top of the stairs at where Aaron was moving around the kitchen. She slowly walked back down the stairs, trying to make no noise as she did. Aaron had his back turned to the open doorway and Liv swiftly made her move for the front door, opening it quietly and stepping outside. 

She ran the length of the driveway, jumping behind the bushes to hide in case Aaron looks out the window. After a few well needed breaths to calm herself, she kept low so the bushes would obscure her as she made her way in the village. When she was far enough from The Mill, she stood upright and made her way to Keeper's Cottage where that cheating scum was at. 

Liv was obviously having good luck because just as she was walking up, Robert was coming out of the house. He stopped when he saw her, giving a hesitant smile that Liv didn't return before it slipped off his face completely. He knew that she knew. “Hi,” he said smally. “Your mum doing alright?” 

“She's alright,” Liv grunted as her hands itched to hit him. She can't believe she ever trusted someone like him. She even liked him. But now… now she hates him. “My brother's not though.” 

“You have no idea how sorry I am,” Robert plead. “I wish I could take what I did back. It's the worst mistake I've ever made.” 

Liv scoffed, feeling no sympathy. “Yeah but it's Aaron who's paying the price. The worst mistake he ever made was falling for you.” 

Robert flinched. “Did he… did he say that?” 

“He doesn't have to. Anyone with half a brain can see how bad you've hurt him. You never deserved him, y'know? He's so much better than you, Robert.” Robert looked down at the ground in shame as Liv spat truths at him. “At least I know you were never good enough for him.” 

“I know that,” he whispered. “I've always known that.” 

“Yeah well, you obviously didn't because then you wouldn't have had sex with someone else. If you really knew how lucky you were, having Aaron, then you would've worshiped the ground he walked on. Instead you shat all over it, like it was nothing.” 

Robert didn't say anything and that enraged Liv more. “But he doesn't need you. No one needs you. I'll take care of him because you did a horrible job at it. I'll pick up the pieces and make sure he's okay. He doesn't need you anymore. Thank God.” 

“Liv?” She looked over her shoulder to see an angry Aaron coming their way. This was her one chance or she'd miss it. She stepped closer to Robert and brought her knee up, striking him right between the legs. 

Robert blew out a puff of air, folding in on himself as he grabbed at his groin, face turning red from the pain as he hit the ground. Aaron was gasping when he stopped next to Liv. 

“What were you thinking?” Aaron shouted. “I told you, he isn't worth it.” 

“Maybe, but it felt damn good. You should've been the one to do it.” 

“You could've seriously hurt him,” they both ignored the groan that came from Robert on the ground. 

“What do you care? He's hurt you way more than a kick to the balls will hurt him. He deserved it.” 

“Aaron,” Robert gasped out, looking up at them, eyes pleading. “I'm so sorry.” Liv wanted to kick him while he was down. 

Aaron glared coldly down at the man he had planned to spend his life with and felt empty. Not because he didn't feel nothing but because right now, he can't feel anything. 

“Come on,” Aaron said and grabbed Liv by the arm, steering her towards the pub. “I could use a drink.” 

“You're not mad at me, are you?” Liv asked in a small voice, peeking up at Aaron's solemn face. Aaron sighed and shook his head. 

“No, but you can't go around kneeing people in the balls for me. But… thanks.” 

Liv smiled hugely at him, which earned her one in return. The pub wasn't busy, and Aaron went straight for the bar. Liv looked around and another wave of anger hit her. Rebecca was sitting alone at a table, eating. Liv marched right up to her. Rebecca looked up and had the gall to smile at her. 

“You're home. How's your mum?” 

“Drop dead,” Liv hissed and grabbed the glass of water she was drinking from and dumped it on her head. 

She gasped and pushed away from the table, grabbing a napkin to start soaking up the water. Liv smirked as a hand wrapped around her arm, jerking her back from the table. “What did I just say?” Aaron hissed. “You can't do these things, Liv.”

“It's not like I kicked her in the crotch, although she'd deserve it.” 

“She's pregnant,” Aaron growled. “Leave her alone.” 

“Why are you defending her?” Liv shrieked. “She's the slut who crawled into bed with your husband. That's his baby in there. You should've dumped the water on her. She should pay just as much as him!” 

“It's. Not. Worth. It.” Aaron growled lowly. “It's too late to fix it so let it go. Into the back.” 

“Aaron-” 

“Go into the back, Liv!” With a huff, Liv spun around and stomped off, pushing past Marlon and almost knocking him over. He gave an indigent cry but she ignored it and kept going. She threw herself down in the sofa, crossing her arms and glaring into the empty room. 

She doesn't understand why Aaron is angry with her. She's only sticking up for him. He needs someone to stick up for him right now. She's only trying to be a good sister. 

Aaron came into the back and sat down next to her. “You can't do this, Liv. I can't have you running around in a strop because of what Robert did to me. It's not your problem.” 

“But it is,” Liv cried. “You're my brother. You'd do the same for me.” 

“I can take care of myself.” 

“You shouldn't have to. You have me to look out for you and I promise I won't leave you.” Aaron smiled and moved over, putting an arm around her.

“Good,” he whispered. “But it's over and done with. I just want to move on.”

“Okay. You can do that - we can do that, together.” 

“Okay,” he agreed and tightened his arm and pulled her closer. “Me and you.” 

“Always,” Liv promised.


End file.
